


Coasts

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dying Light (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Falling In Love, Head Injury, Incest, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Medical, Memory Loss, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Nurses & Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Reunions, Romance, Safe Haven, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Her vision remained blurred yet gradually Daisy managed to discern what the shape over head was, a figure, a person, a woman. Her motions remained strange, yet as Daisy groaned and tried to sit up she felt pressure on her chest. A hand, maybe the woman’s. Flopping back with a dulled thud. She then began to hear a voice. “That’s better. Just try and lay still.”

Once her eyes fully adjusted Daisy could tell, even from her limited vantage point that she was in a hospital or rather a makeshift one. The stained and peeling walls offered little reassurance. But the woman overhead possessed an aura of care. Slowly Daisy managed to coax words. “Where am I?”

Lena paused, looked down and offered a smile. Leaning in close, her lips curved and glistened, mystifying Daisy. “Harran. Your name is Daisy Johnson.” A pause, Lena hesitated and then sighed before she proceeded. “Daisy, this is a safe place but you might be waiting a very long time before you can leave.”

A breath hitched as Daisy shook her head, sitting bolt upright as she barked but could manage only a whimper. “Let me go.” Lena wrapped her arms loosely around the girl, guiding her to lay back down. Daisy felt Lena’s breasts brushing against her, through both layers of fabric it still thrilled her.

Lena’s hushing settled Daisy as she blinked slowly. “What happened outside…look, it’s worse than a warzone.” A hand drifted to Daisy’s cheek, stroking softly as she whispered. “Now get some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Daisy next roused herself, she felt lightheaded but seeing her nurse at the end of her bed, bent over so far that the material of her jeans strained against her ass, only further escalated her sensation. A meek cough as she shifted to sit up. “Nurse?”

Lena remained focused on whatever out of sight object had so absorbed her, yet replied gently. “Yes Daisy, how are you feeling now?” Daisy stared for a prolonged moment, she could move a little easier now. But didn’t want to expend herself, all for something as minor as a touch. “I’m fine, I mean better.”

Lena popped up and showed a gentle smile. “That’s great.” A nod as she added. “And you look like it too, come here.” Daisy crawled along the bed, leaning down and looking over the heavy-duty foot locker at the base of her bed. Looking to Lena with a curious stare, the nurse whispered. “It’s too dangerous to take in newcomers, but...” A pause, she wrapped an arm around Daisy’s shoulders as she whispered. “I saw something special in you.”

Daisy nodded, lifting a heavy arm to drape around Lena’s waist. “Yeah?” A nod in return as Lena whispered in her ear. “Nobody knows we’re here, your agency sent you in for ulterior reasons.” A stiff nod as Daisy paled, the thoughts poured through her mind. She then clung to Lena as she shivered.

Lena’s gentle shushing resumed as she patted Daisy’s back. “When you’re feeling in better form, you can move to my room.” Daisy perked up and attempted a light-hearted retort despite her still weak voice and aching body. “Then I’m all better now.”

Lena laughed softly and shook her head, pecking Daisy’s forehead as she lay her back. “Not so quick Daisy, you took a fall before we found you.” A hesitant nod, Daisy then whispered. “But it’s cold and damp here.” A click of her tongue as Lena flatly replied. “It’s like that everywhere.” Daisy sat up again as she murmured with a cute smile. “But then I’d be able to lay with you.”

Lena smiled and gently squeezed Daisy’s hand as she whispered. “We’ll see how you’re feeling tonight.” A pause as she added with a faux stern look. “No promises.”


	3. Chapter 3

Confined to her bed, Daisy drifted between sleeping and restlessness. She tried kicking off her covers, a petulant seeking of attention. Only to find that this made the chill harder to bear. Not seeing Lena concerned her. Was it an instance of someone showing niceness to her had broken whatever great secret was being kept from her.

Daisy was assured she wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating nor under the effect of some drug. She’d felt and sensed too much, even for the most elaborate of routines. Yet as the light dimmed and the generator hummed to life, the flickering electrical lights overhead. She blinked away the jarring glare.

She had fallen into another period of light slumber when the gentle touch met her shoulder, instantly Daisy awoke, setting her eyes on Lena as she flashed a smile. “Hi.”  
Lean leaned in close, her plump lips shone under the hard light, the slow curving of her lips as she spoke caused Daisy to supress a shiver. “Now, Miss Johnson, I think you might be ready for relocation.”

Holding up a finger and swiftly silencing whatever retort Daisy had to offer. “But, I am still going to be observing you very closely.” Daisy inched closer, only to be too slow as Lena stood back up and walked out of sight.

On the other side of the bed, Lena rested her hands against Daisy’s side as she whispered. “Can you stand?” Daisy hesitated, Lena’s firm words remained lodged in her head, yet not wanting to look lazy. She glanced over and nodded, seeing Lena’s smile gave her heart another sudden jump.

Pushing herself to sit up, she stiffened as she felt Lena’s hands now move to her back, stroking, soothing and almost lulling her to lean into the touch. But Daisy persevered, pushing herself off the bed, her feet pressed against the cold ground. Easing herself onto her feet, she managed a smile through gritted teeth as Lena’s encouragement was helpful, welcome. Though it also presented a challenge, Daisy felt she needed to do this, and do it right.

Lena slowly moved around to stand in front of the younger girl, taking Daisy’s hands in hers as she guided her forwards. An approving nod and a smile. “Just down the hallway, ok. Do you think you can make it that far?”

Daisy’s response was quicker, also more confident as she flashed a smile. “Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy focused on each step, her lethargic pace was frustrating but as Lena retained her hold on Daisy’s hands, it let her remain confident. Lena stepped backwards, so accustomed to the layout of the building she was able to navigate it without so much as a glance. Despite her relative silence, she continued to show encouraging looks and small smiles towards the younger woman.

Daisy felt her legs quaking as she was continued to shuffle forwards, unsure of how much longer it would be. Her feet became tangled causing her to fall against Lena. Breathing a heavy, disappointed sigh. She perked up as Lena patted her back and eased her back to her feet. “Want to try again?”

Gritting her jaw firmly, Daisy thought it over then nodded. Her progress remained minimal at best, yet as she was emboldened by Lena’s assistance and patience, she continued.

By the time, they reached her dorm, Lena patted the back of Daisy’s shoulder, turning to stand beside her. She took a firmer hold as she guided Daisy inside. Barely allowed time to inspect her new surroundings, Daisy was then laid on the bed.

Shutting her eyes Daisy spread out her arms and legs, curling her fingers and toes as she stroked the thin blankets. The coldness of the mattress seeped through her clothes and chilled her skin. But she was unperturbed.

Lean sat on the edge of the bed as she clasped Daisy’s hand in hers. “I know it’s not much, but you’ll have me.” A light peck to the girl’s cheek as she whispered. “I’ll see you later.”


	5. Chapter 5

The change in scenery from a barren and looming medical bay to a cosy, intimate bedroom did let Daisy settle in. Roused with a gentle nudge when Lena returned sometime later. Lena smiled softly as she rubbed Daisy’s shoulder and whispered. “Don’t wake up, just move over.”

Daisy mumbled as she shuffled aside, a heavy pat of her hand against the pillow causing Lena to giggle as she tugged the covers aside, sliding under and then draping her arms around Daisy’s waist. Whispering in her ear. “Since we’re sharing a bed now, call me Lena.” Daisy’s eyelids fluttered, taking a long moment to admire Lena, she smirked as she teased. “Yes, nurse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The following morning, Daisy groaned as she stretched and groaned, yet nestled herself closer to Lena’s embrace. The warmth made her cheeks flush as she subtly angled her hips to bump Lena’s. Hearing a groan, Daisy hesitated then eased herself to lay atop Lena, parting her legs as she ground against her, lips brushing Lena’s cheek as she whispered. “I feel great today Lena.”

A sleepy nod, Lena mumbled incoherently. Yet after a few moments she roused herself, lightly cleared her throat and gently guided Daisy to lay on her side. Sitting up, Lena shook her head as Daisy murmured. “Sorry.”

Lena turned, her gaze locking on Daisy’s as she spoke. “You’re a beautiful young lady, so full of life, I can see it so much more now.” Stroking Daisy’s cheek as she continued. “I’m going to miss you.” Shaking her head Daisy pushed herself closer as she mewled. “Lena I don’t want to go, not without you.”

Lena offered a stiff smile as she pecked Daisy’s lips as she replied. “Why? Daisy…do you even remember why you were sent to this place?” Daisy shut her eyes tightly as she dug deep in her memories, feeling Lena’s hands in hers again she trembled. Lena continued. “You were out cold for a few days…it was touch and go. But now if you think you’re up for it…you can make your escape.”

Daisy yelped as she snapped her eyes open, the realization flooding in. “No, no!” Lena clenched her jaw tightly as she then snapped. “Daisy. I will not let either of us keep you here.”

Daisy thrust herself forwards, burying her hands in Lena’s hair as she pressed her lips firmly against hers, a deep, groan ensued from either woman. Lena then wrapped her arms around Daisy both pulling her closer and then trying to push her away. Mumbling as her eyes gazed into Daisy’s. “What are you doing?”

Daisy broke the kiss as she panted softly, still gazing as she smiled. “I came for you, to find you, Lena.”


End file.
